


Can't Buy Love

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Archie finds out how exactly Jughead has been making ends meet.





	Can't Buy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_Monoceros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Monoceros/gifts).



> Dear M_Monoceros! Your prompts were so awesome that I couldn't decide which one to write so I sort of combined two! I hope that's fine.
> 
> Much thanks to my dear friend Lizzy who betaed this for me!

The nightsky was a deep, dark blue and the moon was bright and almost full. It was almost 2am and Archie Andrews couldn’t fall asleep. He was too warm. He was too cold. He rolled on his side and he rolled back onto his back. He closed his eyes and he stared at the ceiling above his bed. He scratched his shoulder. He stretched his arms. Nothing, absolutely nothing would stop his thoughts from racing. Reggie Mantle was full of shit, he knew that. He’d known it for years. Reggie liked to stir shit and you couldn’t believe a word he said, except he was really good at finding trouble and took delight in spilling other people’s secrets in the most obnoxious ways. So sometimes he did tell the truth. That was the trouble. What if he hadn’t been bullshitting? Archie rubbed at his eyes with his palms and groaned. Reggie had just been messing with him. He knew how to get under his skin, knew about his sometimes awkward friendship with Jughead. Of course Reggie would make up lies about Jughead to get at him. There was absolutely no way that Jughead was blowing random guys at the truckstop for money. No way in hell. It wasn’t possible.

Wasn’t it?

“Go to sleep,” Archie told himself. If he stayed up all night worrying he’d be exhausted at football practice tomorrow and that would just play into Reggie’s hands.

He needed to stop. He couldn’t think about Jughead on his knees, with his plush lips wrapped around some random, dirty cock…

“Ugh.”

There was no way he could sleep. He needed to know for sure. Archie sat up and pulled on a pair of shorts, then pulled a random t-shirt over his head. He’d go out there and find out for sure. He’d go to the truck stop and take a look around and he would not see Jughead. Simple. He’d prove that every single word Reggie had said was a lie. Jughead came to school every day, that alone already proved he couldn’t have run away from home. If he lived on the street or in some closet or somewhere, Archie would have noticed something. They were best friends, after all. Or they had been. He jogged down the street, trying to stop the guilty thoughts. He hadn’t been a particularly good friend lately. He’d been distracted all summer, but surely Jughead would have come to him if he’d actually had a problem. If there was something wrong. Besides, wouldn’t Jughead be dirty or smelly if he was homeless? But he always looked good, his skin clean and smooth. His hair was still the same carefully messy mop it had always been. True, he hadn’t smiled much lately, as far as Archie had seen, but Jug liked to play the dark-isk loner. It was one of his funny little quirks. One of the things Archie liked about him.

The cool nightair felt good against his skin and he sped up a bit. Just a quick look and he’d be able to go back home. And tomorrow he’d make sure to seek out Jughead and patch up their friendship. Simple as that. They’d been friends since forever, a little distance occasionally wouldn’t change that. He grinned. If Reggie started up with that nonsense again, he’d make sure to ask how Reggie knew so much about gay teenage prostitution. Reggie was hot as hell himself, not pretty like Jughead, more manly and strong, but definitely more than hot enough to make a killing selling his mouth and ass to strangers. He’d make sure to tell Reggie that, to stop the stupid insinuations about Jughead.

Sneakers banging steadily on the road, Archie jogged on. He already felt better simply because he knew what to do. Because he’d gotten rid of all his doubts. Fluffy little clouds drifted by high above, wispy enough not to darken the night at all when they drifted along on front of the moon. Even a few stars were visible, especially out here at the outskirts of Riverdale. Archie slowed down. He was almost there, almost at the disreputable truck stop Reggie had mentioned.

There were lights on and a number of trucks and cars were parked at the stop. Archie walked slower, trying to stay out of sight. It wouldn’t do to be seen, he suddenly realized. He was only wearing shorts and an old t-shirt, he might be mistaken for a teen hooker himself if any of the men saw him. Were there even any gay teen hookers here in Riverdale? He wasn’t sure there were even any female prostitutes, let alone male. He shook his head. The things Reggie could make him think of, seriously. How was that guy so good at getting into your head, so good at planting sneaking doubts and worries?

Archie hid behind a sprawling hedge and sneaked closer to the light. He’d just get close enough to overlook the rest stop, hang around for a few minutes to see what went on, and then leave. There was no reason to stay long, because of course there was no way Jughead would be…

Archie Andrews froze in place, suddenly glad about the hedge hiding him. His best friend Jughead Jones had just walked into view, wearing nothing but a pair of tight booty shorts and a tight t-shirt. Eyes wide, Archie watched as Jughead lead a burly, hairy trucker to the side of the building, out of the view of most of the trucks. Archie behind his hedge had a prime view as Jughead dropped to his knees and took the man’s thick cock out of his jeans with practiced ease. Jughead opened his mouth and sucked the trucker’s cock past his lips without any hint of disgust or hesitation.

Archie was frozen in place. Jughead, his best friend of many years, was on his knees right there, sucking the cock of a stranger. How was this possible? Jealousy swept through Archie, hot and fierce. Jealous strong enough to startle him. Why was he jealous? He’d never… he’d never thought of Jug that way. He knew he wasn’t completely straight, he’d had a few crushes on actors and famous football players and maybe a musician or two, but he hadn’t ever thought of Jughead that way. He’d always thought he’d date Betty some day, or perhaps some other nice girl. But here he was, hot from jealousy and arousal and all that just from the sight of Jughead on his knees. Jughead who was blowing a stranger’s cock for money with surprising expertise. How long had this been going on? How much of his best friend’s life and struggles had he missed?

The man fucking Jughead’s mouth had finished and dropped a twenty in Jughead’s hand, but Jughead didn’t even get on his feet before another man approached him. How many cocks did Jughead suck each night, Archie wondered. Two? Three? Twenty? If Jughead needed money so badly, why hadn’t he come to Archie? Archie could have offered him a place to sleep and food at least, as well as his friendship or possible more.

With an effort of will Archie turned away. He couldn’t watch anymore. He couldn’t watch for one more second how Jughead sucked cock after cock of strange, hairy men. He crawled through the hedge, sneaking away from the place where Jughead was still busily sucking down semen for money. Shaking his head, Archie crawled out of the hedge, finally far enough away to be sure that he wouldn’t be seen.

“Now what do we have here?” a familiar voice drawled.

Archie froze, still on his knees, with leaves in his hair. He looked up. FP Jones. Jughead’s father. The last man he wanted to see right now.

“Uhm, hi, FP,” he managed in an effort to sound normal. He couldn’t allow FP to find out! No matter how shameless Jughead had looked back there, he wouldn’t want his dad to know, Archie was sure of that.

“Long time no see, Red,” FP drawled.

“I was just…” Archie muttered, stopping short in his excuse. What reason could he even give to be here, on his knees in a hedge at 3am? He couldn’t tell the truth but he couldn’t think of a lie either.

“I’d heard there was a sexy teen hooker making the rounds, but I hadn’t expected it to be you. Does Fred know what you get up to at night?”

“You can’t tell my dad!” Archie gasped. His dad would have a heart attack if he heard about this wrong conclusion from FP. His dad was already worried about him, if he found out about this, he’d…

FP smirked. “Twenty dollars, is it? Here’s forty, since you’re my old friend’s kid.”

“Uh, that’s not-” Archie began, but stopped himself. If he told FP that he was mistaken, FP would continue on to the truck stop and find Jughead. He couldn’t let that happen. He’d been a bad friend, but he could at least protect Jughead this much. Protect this little bit of Jughead’s pride. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed. He’d never sucked a cock, but it couldn’t be that bad, right? Jughead had sucked who knows how many cocks, surely Archie could stomach sucking one.

With shaking hands, he reached for FP’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. FP was only half hard, so Archie wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked him. He couldn’t look FP in the face but FP didn’t seem to mind his awkwardness. FP probably put the awkwardness down to the fact that Archie hadn’t expected to suck the cock of a friend’s father, Archie reasoned. If he just tried hard enough, the older man would never realize he was a complete novice at this.

Archie hesitated for a moment, then he opened his mouth and took FP’s thick cock in. The taste wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. It was weird, the feel of it on his tongue. Hard and thick and hot. Not bad at all actually. Archie closed his eyes and tried to remember how this was supposed to go. He’d seen it often enough in porn, it couldn’t be that hard, right? He sucked his cheeks in and moved his head, taking FP’s cock a bit deeper into his mouth, then allowed it to slide mostly out again. He sucked on it and worked it over with his tongue. Since he could only take about half into his mouth, he stroked the rest with his fingers and hoped that would be enough.

FP seemed patient and allowed him to proceed at his own pace. Thankful for small mercies, Archie proceeded to suck his friend’s father’s cock with as much skill as he could muster. Finally, after what seemed ages to him but was probably only ten minutes or so, FP groaned a warning and filled his mouth with come. Gagging a bit, Archie swallowed it all. His knees hurt from kneeling for so long and his jaw was a bit sore, but all in all that had gone better than he’d expected.

FP handed him forty dollars and patted his head. “You better get home, Red. Your dad will be worried if he finds you missing. There are some questionable characters around here that you wouldn’t want to meet. Take a hint and get a proper part-time job,” FP advised before leaving.

Archie pocketed the money with only a trace of shame. FP’s advice was good and he intended to follow it, but first he needed to confront Jughead. He’d sucked one cock for money and that was more than enough. He wouldn’t, couldn’t allow Jughead to go through that anymore.

Determined, Archie rose to his feet. He marched over to the truck stop, past the hedge he’d hidden behind before. Jughead’s eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Archie?!” Jughead gasped out, looking about ready to die from shame.

“Jug,” Archie replied, suddenly at a loss for words. What could he say that wouldn’t shame Jughead further? The truth? “Reggie told me. Please, come with me. You can stay at my place.”

“I don’t need your charity,” Jughead snapped back. “You ignore me all summer and now you think you can just waltz in here and-”

Suddenly Archie knew exactly what to do. He grabbed Jughead by the arm and yanked him into a kiss. Jughead opened his mouth in surprise and Archie kissed him deep. He could taste the come of many men on Jughead’s tongue but he didn’t even care. This. This was what had been missing in his life. This was what he’d been searching for. The thing he wanted had always been so close, how had he never noticed before?

Jughead pushed at his shoulders. “Let me go, you don’t know where I’ve been, what I’ve _done_ ,” Jughead cried out.

“I _know_ ,” Archie replied. “Jug, I know everything. I don’t care. I… I like you. I think I’ve always liked you. Please, come back with me. I can’t stand the thought of you selling yourself like this.”

“You… what?” Jughead stammered, a blush spreading across his face. The pink colour of his cheeks only made him more pretty and it contrasted oh so nicely with his cute moles. Jughead’s lips were all puffy and swollen from sucking so many cocks, but that just made them look more kissable.

“I like you,” Archie repeated. “Like like. I think I always did. I didn’t realize. I’m sorry, Jug. Please, be my friend again? And maybe… maybe more?”

“I…” Jughead rubbed at his suddenly teary eyes with the back of his hand. “Archie, I…”

And that was when Archie realized what had been obvious to Reggie and probably everyone else for years. Jughead was in love with him. Jughead had been in love with him since forever, and he, Archie Andrews, king of obliviousness, was the only one in all of Riverdale who hadn’t realized it. He wrapped his arms around Jughead and hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry, Jug. I should have realized,” he murmured.

“I… is this real?” Jughead sobbed, clinging tight to Archie. “I’ve had this dream before. Any moment now, I’ll wake up and I’ll be alone again and you’ll be straight and…”

“It’s real, I promise.” Archie hugged Jughead as tight as he could. “Come on, lets go home. I’m sure my dad won’t mind letting you stay for a while. We had sleepovers countless of times when we were little, this won’t be so different from his perspective.”

Jughead just nodded. He seemed dazed but happy, though he seemed unable to fully believe that this happiness was there to stay. Walking home hand in hand with Jughead, Archie swore to himself that he’d be a better as a boyfriend than he’d been as a friend. He’d take proper care of Jughead. He’d make him happy. He’d make sure Jug would learn to believe in happiness again.


End file.
